Jumping In
by Goddess Achlys
Summary: A wedding, a pool, a new life......CHAPTER 5 IS UP! yay! 3C's welcome as always!(comment, compliment, and critism)
1. A leap of chance

Note: Set a little after Forever Red. Not a Wild Force fic... I've only seen one of those eps anyway, not counting F.R.  
  
And #2. I reposted this because I got some pretty confused reviewers. And let me say at _least_ this: THIS IS NOT THE ONLY CHAPTER! I do intend to write more on this *sighs* and as for the pairing yes I know I didn't do that well with the hints- another reason I redid it. One more thing, just cause I said it was after Forever Red doesn't mean it has anything to do with it. That was just to give you an idea of ages and who MIGHT be making an appearance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He sat and watched her, as she sat and watched the new couple dance in between bits of conversation. That was why they were all there. A wedding, the wedding of two friends who were also two former rangers.. Everyone way happy except her, even though she smiled and laughed, he could tell she wasn't. In all honesty he wasn't exactly 'jumping for joy' either.  
  
She excused herself and left the table she was at. She slipped, practically unnoticed by everyone except himself, out the double doors leading to the pool and patio. The tip of her dark red dress was the last sight. He rose from his lone seat to follow...to watch... to even talk to her if his courage emerged. Funny, he thought, I've faced some of the deadliest creatures ever and this..girl, no, this woman..makes me more nervous than any of them right now. And I hardly know her!  
  
The couples continued to dance on the dance floor as he went after her. By the time he reached the doors he could see her talking with another woman who had long black hair. No one knew how much he wanted to remove the sadness from her beautiful eyes. Why? No one knew that either, not even him. While thinking, he had slipped outside into the shadows of the house. Their conversation drifted to his ears as he waited to talk to her privately.  
  
"Hey girl. Are you ok?" The other woman asked in a slightly worried tone.  
  
"Sure! Why not?" She replied in a voice happier than she looked.  
  
"Well.. you know, It's just that..." The sentence-to-be faded off and she laughed at her friend's nervousness to ask the question.  
  
"Relax. I'm fine. Just a little bored, ok? I don't have a fiancee to dance the night away with like you." They both giggled. Everytime she laughed his heart jumped a little.  
  
"Alright, just come talk later. Jason and I would be happy to see you anytime."  
  
"You got it Trini." She paused and looked at the lit up, in ground pool. "I wish I could go swimming. It's warm enough."  
  
Trini laughed. "Yeah but only if you want to go in your dress!" She started to walk away. "Come find me soon."  
  
"I will!" She called out after her and then returned to looking at the sparkling water. His mind raced with thoughts on what to do, but what he actually did was probably the most illogical of them all. He walked up behind her, not making so much as a sound. In one swift instant he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and jumped into the pool, bring her with him.  
  
He came up quickly and shook his hair, then began laughing as she emerged sputtering water with a confused look.  
  
"What on earth was that?!" She shouted with amusement.  
  
"You did say you wanted to go swimming, correct?" His innocent face made her blush.  
  
"Well...yes, but-"  
  
"So I came with you."   
  
"More like _I_ came with _you_." He laughed at her somewhat embarrassed remark. "Oh, you think it's funny do you?"   
  
She smiled evilly and pounced at him. He ducked under the water avoiding the attack and surfaced behind her, but she was ready and spun around. She leapt at him catching his shoulders and dunked him under the water. Laughing as he bubbled breath and his hair floated above him, she finally let him up. He gasped, sucking in air, and then laughed as well. Grabbing her waist, he lifted her with ease and her legs flailed slightly as she giggled again.  
  
"Hey! Let me down!"  
  
"Must I?"  
  
"Yes!!" She felt like a high school girl again.  
  
"Oh, alright. You're very spirited, I can see how you were a ranger... a little short though." He mused and set her down gently, his hands remaining on her waist.   
  
"And you're just as eager to die as any red ranger." She gave an amused glare.  
  
Maybe it was the full moon that shone brightly in the sky... maybe it was the music that drifted slowly from the hall... or the fact that they were so close...or soaking wet...or just everything together, but whatever it was- it was magick.(yes I'm aware as to how corny that sounds! lol) Their faces got closer together in an unsure motion, neither wanting to do something wrong. Both sets of eyes flickered closed and the distance between them was gone. Their lips met gently but it soon increased into a more passionate kiss. His arms held her in a firm embrace at the waist and her arms hugged his neck. Their minds were in a wonderful haze but realization broke through that fog and they pulled away blushing. He ran a hand through his shoulder length hair nervously and she tucked her loose, brown strands behind her ear.  
  
"I-I'm sorr-"  
  
"That was nice." She practically blurted out. His head snapped back to see if she was lying, his almost amber colored eyes met her sparkling doe eyes and he saw only honesty. Though at first he had looked positively floored by the statement, he was thankful for it.. he had enjoyed the kiss as well.  
  
"We hardly know each other though."  
  
"Oh sure. We've heard stories about each other, I know I've read your ranger file. I FEEL like I know you... and I want to get to know you more." She took a step forward and pushed a strand of his blonde hair that had fallen down back into its moist place among the blonde mixed with brown.  
  
"You know what?" He said matter-of-factly and caught her petite hand before she pulled it away. She looked at her hand in his and then back at his eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I agree." He slowly kissed her hand, never breaking eye contact with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I know I have 2 stories started already but this pushed its way into my head and practically threatened me if I didn't write it! So I figured I'd post and see what you think. Have you figured out who it is yet? MORE TO COME- NOT A STAND ALONE! sheesh. 


	2. Or is my prince real'

A.N.: THANKS TO WHITEZEO FOR THE SUPPORT! :) Had to make that my first statement. *hugs to you* Good to know I didn't reuin it for ya. To clear this up- there's no real problem.. it's a romance thing- no love triangles, just a happy lil fic. And of course so I don't get sued, the song "The Frog Prince" belongs to Enya not me *pouts* I'll have to fix that sometime. ;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They sat beside the pool, almost dry after the hour they'd spent talking.  
  
"Kim, Andros! It's time for the toast, come on." Kat called from the doorway. Andros rose from his seat and offered a hand to Kim, who gracefully accepted and followed him back into the main hall. They picked up two drinks from the buffet like table and stood with everyone else. Jason was the first to speak.  
  
"To love at last." He stated simply, receiving agreements from the room. Then he motioned to Tommy. "It's about time bro, but we're all happy for you and you're lovely bride, Mrs. Aisha Oliver. A wonderful life for the newlyweds!" He finished and took a drink, followed by everyone else.  
  
"Kim! Come on girlfriend, give us a toast here." Aisha gestured. Kim blushed modestly and shook her head.  
  
"Please Kimmy?" Tommy tried. Andros nudged her and she finally made it next to the couple.  
  
"I, um, wasn't really prepared to toast here but I'll give it a shot nonetheless. I want to say congratulations to the new couple. Though I'm not sure if anyone would have guessed you two would get together, you're wonderful together and your marriage feels so right. I know you'll be very happy. I pretty sure I speak for everyone here when I say that we're all here for you to support and love you like we always have. We're a family no matter what and I hope you're new life together brings you joy beyond belief." She raised her glass to the room and took a sip before returning to her previous spot.  
  
"Thank you Jason and Kim for those sweet toasts. They mean a lot to both of us, right honey?" Aisha announced.  
  
"Of course they do. We're lucky to have friends like you all." Tommy agreed with his new wife and smiled. A few more words were said before everyone continued to dance.  
  
"Alright everyone, we're going to put on a special slow song here. Everyone better be on the dance floor for this one with our happy couple. Hey, I'll even be out there." Zack announced from the DJ table. He hit the play button and lead Angela onto the dance floor.  
  
Deep in my dreams,  
I saw you close by my side.  
And the words you said to me,  
made me reel down deep inside.   
  
Andros cleared his throat nervously and turned to Kim.  
"Would you care to dance?" His voice sounded hopeful. She smiled warmly in return.  
  
"I would love to." He released a breath he'd uncounciously been holding and smiled back. They joined the other pairs that were dancing, somewhere in between Adam & his girlfriend Sere and Rocky & Tanya.  
  
My hand in your hand,  
so warm and so lovingly.  
Leaving all my dreams behind,  
wonder who my prince will be?  
  
Chorus:  
What is this wonder,  
that love can make you feel?  
Am I deep now in slumber,  
or is my prince real?  
  
Now, now my dream,  
is standing close by my side.  
Saying words I wish to hear,  
and I'm reeling deep inside.   
  
Chorus  
  
Morning has come,  
my dreams are left far behind.  
As I walk through Paris streets,  
I know now what I shall find.  
  
This smile on my face,  
will carry a love I have known.  
Like a fairytale come true,  
oh, what joy this love has shown  
  
  
The song faded away. Kim lifted her head slowly from where it had been resting on Andros' chest. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, he blushed but gave her a kiss as well, only on the lips.   
  
"Drive you home?" Andros offered.  
  
"Sounds good." They said their good-byes as everyone prepared to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of that chapter. What did you think? Bet you didn't suspect the Tommy/Aisha thing lol. I've never read a story about them really, and I figured that one pair had to be getting married. Anyway, more to come in my little fluff fic here and I'm working on the next chapter of 'There and back again' if anyone cares. 3 C's welcome as always. Thanks! :) 


	3. Ladies and Lords

AN: I guess I'm just in a writing mood! hehe :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They walked hand in hand through the parking lot until reaching a silver Lexus. Andros used his telepathy to unlock and open Kimberly's door for her with a polite bow as she entered. Kim giggled a bit and curtsied before she got into the passanger seat. He then closed her door with his mind and got in the driver's side.  
  
"After a year I finally got Earth transportation down." Andros smiled and started the car. Kim laughed.  
  
"A year? Am I in trouble letting you drive?" He acted hurt.  
  
"What you don't trust my driving skills? It may have taken my a year to learn but I've been driving for a while now."  
  
"I'd rather take the Megaship out of here than deal with rush hour traffic everyday." Kim commented.  
  
"Maybe we can.." Andros replied with a mischievous tone. 'I wonder if we're moving too fast.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Not at all." Answered Kim as they pulled out of the parking space.  
  
"Not at all what?"  
  
"I don't think we're moving to fast. I'd tell you if we were."   
  
"But I never said...." He let the full impact of what may have happened hit him.  
  
"Yes you did.. I heard you." She was very confused now. They pulled onto a tree lined street called Red Oak.  
  
'She heard my thoughts..' Andros determined in his mind.  
  
"I what?!"   
  
"I uh, I don't know. This has never happened before." He said honestly.  
  
"Oh." Kim paused. "Turn here." She pointed to a nice house with a stone porch.  
  
"This is your house?" He was a little surprised.  
  
"Inheritance." She smiled shyly. "Would you like to come in?" Kim asked after he parked in the driveway.  
  
"I don't think I should..." Andros looked away. Kim's hand drifted over and turned his face gently towards her by the chin. She smiled sweetly.  
  
"I can read your thoughts remember. You want to come in and I already offered." He blushed and took her hand softly in his, kissing it before letting go.  
  
"Ok, I'd love to."  
  
"I kind of suspected you would." Her voice was knowing but not rude.  
  
They walked into the stony house. It resembled a castle or manor inside as well as out.  
  
"You like the medieval period?" He asked as she hung up the coats in the closet.  
  
"Well, like I said, I inherited this but I did grow to love the style I suppose."  
  
"It's very nice." Complimented Andros.  
  
"Thanks." Kim smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come here, I want to show you something." She lead him up the winding staircase to the third, and top, floor. Passing through the master bedroom to a pair of glass, double doors with pulled back red curtains. Kim unlatched them and pushed them open showing a stone balcony. Andros stepped out, amazed at the beauty. The moon peaked through the tree branches of the forested area behind the house and the stars shone clearly that night. The only sounds were that of rustling leaves in the breeze and the stream that ran through Kimberly's back yard. Then he heard her foot steps behind him and turned around smiling. The wind blew slightly causing his loose hair to cover part of his face. She laughed slightly and pushed it back.  
  
"That hair is going to cause many problems with you."  
  
"You not suggesting I cut it are you?" He asked in mock surprise.  
  
"Of course not, it's too handsome like this."  
  
"Why thank you M'lady." Andros replied as he removed the previously placed clip from her hair, letting it fall to her shoulders again.   
  
"Hey!" She tried to snatch the hair piece back but he held it high and stepped back. He waved his other index finger back and forth to stop her advances.  
  
"Now now... all I want is a hug." He said in his most innocent voice.  
  
"Oh well if that's all," she rolled her eyes and embraced him. "Happy?"   
  
"I could be happier." He reluctantly handed her the clip.  
  
"Would this help?" Kim pulled Andros down a little to her height and gave him a fiery kiss, while once again running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"It helps a lot." He smiled.  
  
"Men." She sighed over-dramatically and turned around. "Come on, let's go have some cocoa in front of the fire place."  
  
"Sounds good to me." He followed, closing the double doors with his mind behind them.  
  
Kimberly and Andros sat side by side on a black couch with the fire crackling from natural wood. Kim took a sip of her hot cocoa and placed it on a side table.  
  
"I like this... you know? Just enjoying each other's company." She smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, it's very pleasant." Agreed Andros. After a while of talking a loud chiming echoed through-out the room.  
  
"Wow, three a.m. already." Kim stifled a yawn.  
  
"Maybe I should go-" Andros moved to get up but was stopped by a petite hand from actually going anywhere.  
  
"What kind of hostess would I be if I let you drive home alone at this hour? I insist you stay in one of the guest rooms."  
  
"Oh I couldn't possibly impose that much on you..."  
  
"It's not imposing, please?" Kim gave him a sad, puppy dog look. He smiled and looked away, but soon looked back.  
  
"Ok ok, only if you're sure." 'I'm such a softy..' he mused.  
  
"Oh course I'm sure. And don't feel like a softy, no one has ever resisted my puppy eyes- Tommy, Jason, all of them caved too." He laughed.  
  
"I'll have to watch for that then."  
  
"Maybe." She smiled guiltily like she planned to use it again. "I'll show you to your room M'Lord." She added with a giggle and lead him back upstairs. 


	4. Sneaking Around

A NEW CHAPTER! YAY! lol Took me long enough right? Enjoy :)  
  
And I agree with Deana.. "Aisha and Kim had pretty much the same personalty, so if people say Aisha and Tommy had nothing in common, that doesn't say much for Tommy and Kim does it?"  
  
Kim and Aisha do have almost the same personalities so for you Kim/Tommy shippers.. how does he NOT fit with Aisha if he fits so well with Kim?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andros closed his eyes tighter as he felt sunlight trying to seep through his eyelids. He squinted slightly to see what caused this interruption of his dreams. The curtains on the balcony's double doors were now open and he swore he saw a delicate silhouette. He closed his eyes again for a moment and then reopened them, wider than before. The silhouette was gone now but he noticed a small stack of clothes on the dresser that hadn't been there before. He slowly pushed the red blanket that had been covering him revealing the black flannel pajama pants Kim had given him. Appearantly her brother came for frequent visits and left many of his clothes in one of the spare rooms. He could only guess that's what the pile on the dresser was too. It consisted of some plain white socks, black jeans, a red t-shirt, a black button up shirt with a red dragon detailing the bottom, and a pair of blue boxers. Seeing the last item made him blush as red as the t-shirt.   
  
Picking up the stack he wandered out into the hallway. He looked at all four doors and began to get confused. It look as though no one had been up yet.   
  
'Weird.. but I may as well take a shower first.' He went to the bathroom that was connected to the room he had stayed in and ran the water.  
  
~*~  
  
Kim heard one of the doors upstairs close from the bottom of the stairs on the second floor. She smiled to herself and went down the rest to make breakfast. For some reason she just loved to take care of people staying over. Kim remembered a sleep over she had had before Trini left for Geneva. Her, Trini, and Aisha had stayed up until 3 laughing and talking and Kim had kept snacks at hand, extra pillows and blankets, movies, and anything needed to be helpful. Then she had woken up early and cleaned a little and made breakfast. Only in the company of others was she a morning person. But taking care of people, it was just her nature.   
  
She heard the water begin to run through the pipes and knew Andros was in the shower, something she had done about an hour ago. After putting all the ingrediants out she realized that there were no towels left in that bathroom.  
  
'Way to go Kimberly Ann!' She mentally scolded herself as she hurried to the linen closet.   
  
Kim tip-toed upstairs and into the bedroom. Looking hesitantly at the door she checked if it was locked. It wasn't. She didn't want to walk in on him but he WAS going to need towels. She quietly opened the door causing a light steam to rush over her. Smiling, the Crane put two towels on the small table next to the sink and slipped back out.  
  
'Thank the Gods he didn't step out. I don't know how I would have handled that!' She sighed in relief and went back downstairs.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Andros held back his laughter as the water rushed over him. He had been ready to turn off the water when he heard Kim's thoughts, meaning she had to be in the same room since their connection was new. She had been mentally chanting 'Don't step out of the shower, don't step out.. PLEASE don't let him step out yet.'  
  
He finally shut off the water and found the towels. Still smiling he got dressed and brushed his hair, putting it up in a ponytail.   
  
The former ranger walked down the many stairs to find a pre-made plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs on the table along with a glass of orange juice. He looked around the dining room and the kitchen but it again looked as though no one had been there all morning. Not even any pans or dishes in the sink. He jumped suddenly as the tv in the dining area went on and spun around. Nothing.   
  
'This is getting really weird now. I know it's her but WHERE IS SHE!' He shook his head in defeat and began eating while watching the news.  
  
~*~  
  
Kimberly giggled softly as she heard Andros' confused thoughts and put the remote down. She was dressed in her Ninjetti outfit now, making her quicker and more agile. Now that she wasn't a ranger, the power was hers to use. Not that she'd ever do anything bad but she could use it personally now. Grabbing a pair of black gym shoes that belonged to her brother she prepared to use her ninja speed again. They looked like they would fit Andros. She cleared her mind and put the shoes on his feet before rushing out of the room again, all taking a second of time and he hadn't noticed at all. She demorphed and waited until he finished.  
  
**Two minutes later**  
  
Andros finished his juice and placed his dishes in the kitchen sink, planning to wash them later AFTER he found Kimberly. Luckily he didn't have to search long because once he turned around he saw her leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded and a smile on her face. She wore black jeans and boots along with a black t-shirt and a pink button up over it.  
  
"So you're ready now?" She asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Ready for what?" He replied as he walked over to her.  
  
"To go meet everyone at the old juice bar."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Andros exclaimed as he remembered the plans all the former rangers had made. "Alright just tell me where my shoes are."  
  
"On your feet." Kim tried not to laugh but failed. The former pink ranger laughed even harder at the look on his face when he looked down and saw the gym shoes on his feet.  
  
"How..? I mean how could yo-" He was silenced by a slender finger placed against his lips.  
  
"My secret." She took his hand and pulled him out the front door. "You're car or mine?"   
  
"We can take mine." He replied and once again opened the passenger door for her with his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that ends that chapter. What did you think? With vacation here I'm hoping to update more than I have been on my stories. But why should I if no one reviews?!? lol Hope you liked it, more to come ..soon hopefully. :) 


	5. The Past

They arrived in the Youth Center. It looked exactly as it had those many years ago to Kim. She walked to a certain spot by the bar.  
  
"This is where we were first teleported and chosen." She whispered to Andros who merely smiled at her fond memories. He also had to admit that being a ranger here had created a wonderful life to hold on to. Though this place had been very different on his team's shift as savior of the planet.  
  
"Kimberly!" A portly man wearing a bright shirt exclaimed from behind the counter. His hair was a silvery brown but his smile was as warm as ever.  
  
"Ernie!" Kim bounced happily, running to greet him in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you again."  
  
"You too Kimmy. I was finally able to buy this place back and it's wonderful that the old gang can be here for the re-opening."  
  
"Oh yeah!" She flushed with slight embarrassment at forgetting. Pulling Andros from behind her she introduced the two.  
  
"Ernie this is Andros, he moved here after Adelle took over. And Andros, this is Ernie, the first and best owner of the one and only Juice bar and Youth Center!"  
  
The two men laughed at her enthusiasm and shook hands, sharing pleasantries such as 'Nice to meet you.'  
  
Before more could be said there was a loud shout from the front door.  
  
"Ernie, my favorite smoothie maker!" A familiar voice called.  
  
"And you're always my best customer Rocky." The owner chuckled.  
  
"Long time, no see!" Tanya greeted and the rest of the older rangers plus Sere and Angela. Tommy, Aisha, Billy, Katherine, Rocky, Tanya, Adam, Trini, Zach, and Jason were all there.  
  
"Hey Ernie, if we're going to walk down memory lane there's something you're going to need to be let in on." Adam said seriously, followed by nods of agreement and small giggles from everyone else.  
  
Tommy leaned on the counter and motioned for the elder man to come closer. Cupping a hand by his ear Tommy began to whisper,  
  
"You know how we were always leaving suddenly?"  
  
Ernie nodded curiously.  
  
"Well... we were all Power Rangers. Oh, minus Angie and Sere." Tommy pulled back as he and everyone else grinned guiltily.  
  
"How- I mean... whoa." Ernie shook his head then smiled. "How could I not have seen it? The colors, the closeness, the disappearing? You guys are nuts." He laughed and shook his head at how much they many times they must have risked their lives.  
  
"Yeah but we saved everyone's butts a bunch of times." Kat replied casually in her classic accent. It was actually nice to know that time hadn't changed her that much. They all laughed and began to talk about their adventures, letting Ernie in on what REALLY happened. Andros loved every minute of getting closer into their closely knit family of friends. He couldn't believe how he had gone from the Earth shy, serious alien to such a home planet, easy going guy. It had taken him a while to fully trust his ranger team but since then he'd changed, and he trusted everyone here almost immediately.  
  
Martial arts mats were set out like they used to be and everyone, including Ernie, were sitting in a large circle just talking and laughing.. and drinking good, old-fashion smoothies of course. Funny how they all seemed to be coupled off.  
  
Tommy and Aisha, naturally, sat close with her leaning against his arm. An adorable pair of newly weds.  
  
Billy sat next to Kat, holding each others' hand. She occasionally rested her head on his arm, which he didn't mind in the least.  
  
Zach had his arm around Angela's waist through-out the conversations. They'd been married two years ago on a lovely Autumn day.  
  
Sere was sitting in front of Adam with her head in his lap. He unconciously played with her long black hair that spread across his legs.  
  
Rocky and Tanya were as outgoing as ever in the 'walk down memory lane' even as Rocky drapped his arm around her shoulders near the beginning and there it remained for most of the time.  
  
Trini sat comfortably in Jason's lap, leaning against one of his shoulders so that his face could be seen as well. He held her securely around the waist. They had been engaged for a few months now.  
  
And then there was Kimberly and Andros. Not officially a couple, in fact they were almost new acquaintances, but there seemed to be an intangible connection between the two. It was like they were so close, it was hard NOT to see them as a couple once they'd actually met. She sat there, her smile sparkling as she held his hand and he looked happier than, those who had seen him, had seen him in a while.  
  
They all talked merrily into the evening. Thankfully Ernie had opened the place to them a day early since they were always special in his heart, he even took to Angela, Sere, and Andros as part of the close group right away. The evening started to die down as it got later. Time had flown by for everyone.  
Finally Rocky let out a large yawn sparking more banter that had been happening that night.  
  
"Looks like it's someone's bed time." Billy mocked, receiving a tongue stuck out at him in return.  
  
"I think those two beat you to it." Zach gestured to where Kim and Sere were sleeping soundly next to each other on the mats. Everyone's voices automatically dropped to whispers.  
  
"We should get going anyway." Jason added softly as he helped his wife up. "We're flying out to meet a client in Miami tomorrow."  
  
"It's ok, Tommy seems pretty beat anyway and we can't have that on our honey-moon in Antigua." Aisha winked playfully causing Tommy to blush.   
  
"I guess I should get Sere home and to bed too. My girl needs her rest for work and so do I." Adam smiled at the petite form of his girlfriend.  
  
"I'll take Kimberly home." Andros stated more than offered. He was sure she wouldn't object anyway. A few knowing looks went around the group that did not go unnoticed by the former red space ranger.  
  
"Aw, that's sweet." Angela said in a genuine tone.  
  
"I knew you would. You're such a gentleman, don't think I didn't see you two at the reception." Kat teased playfully.  
  
"I've got a late night radio show to do in two hours anyway." Tanya added as they all began to gather their things.  
  
"But count on us stopping by, Ernie...A LOT!" Trini giggled. Rocky smiled and nudged her.  
  
"Yeah because we don't care if it's a _Youth_ Center."  
  
"Thanks for letting us in bro, since we couldn't make it for your official grand opening tomorrow." Tommy shook hands with the elderly owner.  
  
"Anytime guys, you know this place is always open to you." He smiled back and waved as they all left. Adam and Andros carefully carrying the two beautiful, sleeping women.   
  
As soon as they were all gone Ernie prepared to lock up for the night. He was just about to leave when he looked back at it, smiled, and shook his head at the memories.  
  
"The Power Rangers."  
  
He flicked the light switch and everything was sucked into darkness.  
  
~*~ A little later ~*~  
  
Andros set her tiny form on a massive bed as gently as possible. He smirked as she curled confortably into the fluffy pillows. Though he wanted to fall asleep next to her right now, to be sure of her safety and to feel safe himself... he knew it wouldn't be right. He wasn't going to do anything of course, but they were new to each other even if they were strangely close.  
  
He pulled the blanket over Kim and tucked her in. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, Andros walked out of the room turning the light off with his mind leaving behind only a note on her nightstand.  
  
He gathered his few things and got in his car. Andros had decided to stay the night at his place out of courtesy, after all he hadn't been invited to stay another night even though part of him knew it would be ok.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that my friends, is the end of that chapter. Like it? I hope so. Three C's welcome and appreciated. I'll be waiting to hear from you guys.  
  
By the way, I think I need a Beta reader... anyone interested? I go a bit slow as you can tell so you definatly won't be bombarded with a lot of work at once lol. Email me if you're interested. *hugs ya all* :) 


End file.
